


Scars and stripes

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: Divergent - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Gen, Scars
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>уползание</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars and stripes

**Author's Note:**

> игнорирование событий и матчасти "Аллигента"
> 
> Написано на ЗФБ-2016 для команды WTF Dauntless Eric 2016

_...светдышатьдышатьвставайбольнобольногромко-_  
В течение одной секунды он делает одновременно три вещи: открывает глаза, резко поднимается и шумно вдыхает до острой боли в легких. Вдох-выдох. Белые стены, окно с тонкими светло-голубыми, почти белыми, шторами, пустая комната. На третьем вдохе он замечает что-то мешающее, что-то, чего не должно быть, прикладывает ладонь к лицу и агрессивным резким движением, злясь, выдергивает из носа силиконовую трубку подачи кислорода. Ощущение довольно мерзкое — как будто ему долго и мучительно вытаскивали мозги через нос, как мертвецам в Древнем Египте. На каждом вдохе теперь саднит; и кровь, разгоняющаяся быстрее с каждым новым, мощным биением-ударом сердца, проснувшегося, словно старый вновь запущенный насос, гулко и тягуче болезненно бУхает где-то в глубине черепа, ближе к затылку. Эрик успевает отметить всё это за следующие несколько секунд — пожалуй, даже слишком быстро. И осмотреться.

Похоже на лазарет. Только у Бесстрашных все несколько примитивнее; здесь же, рядом с его койкой, стоит небольшой аппарат контроля и обеспечения жизненно важных показателей. Аппарат молчит и мигает зеленым диодом каждые десять секунд. Всё в норме. Как часы.

Только раздражающе громко и прерывисто жужжит лампа где-то в коридоре, словно застрявшая между стеклами муха.

Он срывает с локтевых сгибов иглы, приклеенные эластичным бесцветным пластырем, и датчики с тянущимися куда-то проводками.

Долго ли он пролежал здесь? День? Два? Неделю? Последнее, что он помнит — пустые глаза Фора. Они никогда прежде не были такими — пока не начался новый год, не появилась новая группа неловких, нелепых новичков, глупых, наивных, но отчаянно наглых и готовых на все, даже перегрызть друг другу глотки. Пока в этой группе Фор не встретил Трис, и пока не узнал, что они оба в Бесстрашии — единственные уроженцы Отречения и единственные дивергенты.

Воспоминания всплывают медленнее и тяжелее, чем Эрик мог бы ожидать — они словно в густой мутной субстанции, где-то очень далеко отсюда, и ему приходится приложить некоторые усилия, чтобы рассмотреть их, рождающихся заново, как следует. Он трет виски. Непроизвольно устало проводит мозолистыми ладонями по обритой голове и неожиданно нащупывает целый узел из шрамов — комок нежной коллоидной кожи, гиперчувствительной к касаниям, размером с монету, от которого по затылку в стороны расходятся рубцы потоньше, словно корни дерева. 

Фор. Эрик вспоминает его пустые глаза, вздрагивающую рядом от каждого шороха долговязую угловатую Трис, бросившуюся спасать ребенка-дивергента. Маленькая дрянь с детским личиком, ошибочно ангельскими глазками и двойными стандартами, которые не мешают ей убивать других людей.

Эрик стоит на коленях и видит дуло пистолета прямо перед собой. Красное от злобы лицо Фора с такого ракурса кажется одутловатым, еще некрасивее, чем обычно. Но глаза по-прежнему пусты и темны. Это не тот Фор, которого он знал. Не тот тощий забитый мальчик, сбежавший из одной агрессивной среды в другую, ничем не лучше прежней. Теперь это Фор, похожий на него самого. На Эрика.  
Эрик помнит, как говорит ему что-то про кровь на своих руках _(он машинально смотрит на ладони)_. Но Фор молчит.  
А потом наступает тьма.

 

— Пробуждение может быть немного болезненным, — слышит он знакомый голос, когда выходит из палаты и идет вдоль стеклянных стен лабораторий.

Лазарет кажется ему знакомым — возможно, он был здесь в детстве; ему было что-то около семи лет, когда здесь умирала старшая сестра, на которую напал съехавший с катушек афракционнер, обвинявший ее в грехах лидирующей фракции и всей системы в целом, и в собственном жалком положении. Эрик вспоминает всё это совершенно неожиданно для самого себя, но словно и не о себе вовсе. Словно это что-то далекое, чуждое, чужое. Сейчас ему это ни к чему.

— Но это новейшая разработка — сыворотка стимулирует полное восстановление поврежденных тканей, в том числе и мозга, на клеточном уровне. Генетическая память содержит всю информацию о нашем теле, поэтому можно восстановить и мозг, все его функции, и долгосрочную память тоже, — продолжает голос. Эрик на ходу проводит пальцами по стеклу, за которой, у различных аппаратов, прогуливается женщина в ярком темно-синем облегающем платье. Джанин. Ее обманчиво мягкий голос хорошо слышно через стекло. Его шаги отдаются тяжелым прячущимся по углам эхом в коридоре. Он заходит в просторную лабораторию. Кроме Джанин, здесь никого нет. Он молчит, потому что ему нечего ей ответить.

— Рада видеть тебя, Эрик, — она спокойно улыбается, но в этой улыбке слишком много всего — он сотни раз ее видел и знает это, — когда она улыбается, за каждым взглядом, каждым движением лицевых мышц и мимических морщинок прячутся цифры и векторы. Она считывает и рассчитывает на ходы вперед.   
Эрик кивает. 

Джанин смотрит ему в глаза чуть дольше, чем если это было бы простой формальностью, делает несколько шагов в его сторону и, проходя мимо, касается холодными пальцами его предплечья. 

— Я скажу, чтобы за тобой пришли, — бросает она, не поворачиваясь, по пути к стеклянной двери. 

Ему нужно столько узнать, но Джанин всегда скажет ему вовсе не то, что он хотел бы услышать, и вовсе не то, что происходит в самом деле.   
Но если здесь все в полном порядке, значит дивергентам ничего не удалось. Они проиграли, и власть снова в руках Эрудиции.

Так и должно быть.

Система должна работать как часы.

***

А потом в нем просыпается прежняя злость. Не настолько сильная, чтобы вгрызться зубами и выдрать кое-кому кадык, но достаточная, чтобы снова почувствовать себя живым и в обойме. Два года. Он пролежал в гребаной коме два гребаных года, и теперь его тело было как будто чужим — ему стало абсолютно необходимо почувствовать теплую кровь на костяшках кулаков, ободрать на них кожу о чьи-нибудь зубы. Как в старые добрые времена, только переписать историю заново — историю, которая покрыла его новыми шрамами. 

Потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы Эрик снова начал доверять Джанин. Несмотря на то, что она _допустила сам факт_ того, что его (чуть не) убили, тогда как обещала золотые горы в дивном новом мире, всё же она достигла желаемого. И пусть для этого пришлось пожертвовать _ее Эриком_ , это стоило того, чтобы узнать правду, проснувшись. 

Жар в мышцах гонит его прочь от водораздела выстрела в голову. В ней холодно до одури, почти как прежде, та самая спокойная уверенность в своих силах. Новое кольцо холодит нижнюю губу, и он не может перестать то и дело касаться его языком. Он мечтает о металлическом вкусе крови. Вкусе спокойной, холодной власти, которую ему когда-то давало лидерство, когда можно было играть с ножами, сколько вздумается. Смотреть, как из разношерстной группы подростков вырастают солдаты, если, конечно, доживают до этого. 

И совсем скоро он вернется. Но сперва нужно проведать кое-кого.

 

В новом режиме дивергентам есть только одно место — резервация. Там, за пределами охраняемого барьера Стены, есть выделенная специально для выродков территория. Джанин после экстренного созыва совета лидеров фракций пришлось уступить и отказаться от массовых убийств, чтобы не вызвать сильных волнений в других фракциях, а значит и риска для своего положения. Она пошла на компромисс при условии сохранения ее в качестве лидера Эрудиции. Всех найденных дивергентов выслали за Стену и бросили со скудным пайком. Получилось что-то вроде лагеря для военнопленных, окруженного колючей проволокой и охранниками из Бесстрашия на блок-посте.

Эрик спрыгивает со ступеньки грузовика на белую щебенку дороги, упирающуюся в ворота. По бокам от них стоят охранники, в одном из которых Эрик узнает Питера — тот выглядит крайне самодовольно и щурится на солнце, прижимая к плечу винтовку. Эрик бросает на него взгляд и беспрепятственно проходит на территорию.  
Найти Фора оказывается несложно — сложнее сдержать рвотный позыв от одного вида, как он живет в хибаре с Трис, как будто все нормально и это не резервация для лишних людей, а жилище во фракции Дружелюбия. 

Фор чинит какую-то старую проржавевшую деталь, когда Эрик входит в барак, и вскидывает брови. 

— Эрик. Не думал, что ты жив. — Он откладывает деталь.

На лице Эрика словно стекленеет выражение легкого презрения. Он делает пару тяжелых шаркающих шагов по комнате, деланно рассматривая ее, как будто ему интересно узнать, как живет Фор. 

— Иногда всё происходит не так, как нам хочется, Фор, — Эрик переводит на него немигающий взгляд. 

— Пришел поглумиться? Давай. Но мне безразлично — я прожил шестнадцать лет в Отречении, у меня иммунитет. — Он скрещивает руки на груди.

— Нет. Очень хочется снова заглянуть тебе в глаза и посмотреть, не появилось ли там хоть чего-нибудь. — Он подходит к Фору и рассматривает его лицо: нос, скулы, рот, лоб, как будто выбирает лошадь в конюшне Дружелюбия.

— Я не понимаю, что тебе нужно. — Фор хмурится, но не отводит взгляда. — Убирайся.

— Я пришел убедиться, что мы с тобой квиты, Мальчик-и-Тьма, — говорит он после длинной паузы и отходит на один шаг. Еще некоторое время смотрит на Фора и его руки, покрытые волдырями от тяжелых работ, на заметно исхудавшие плечи, в которых когда-то была сила и жизнь. Затем, проведя пальцем по пыльному косяку двери, неторопливо уходит.

Стоя в углу комнаты, когда Эрик поворачивается и проходит через дверной проем, Фор замечает у основания его шеи белые кривые полосы. Они выглядывают из-под черной майки Бесстрашия, и Фор понимает, что это — края чего-то много большего, чем Эрик успел обзавестись за это время.

Вернувшись в казармы и пройдя в свою комнату, Эрик стягивает с себя майку и снимает обувь. Затем цепляется за перекладину под потолком и начинает неторопливо подтягиваться, касаясь подбородком холодного металла. По спине пробегает капля пота. Она задерживается на каждом из десятка острых изгибов, встречающихся у нее на пути — белые полосы шрамов, пересекаясь или следуя параллельно друг другу, сплетаются в узор, заполняющий всю спину. Несколько белых линий тянутся вверх, от плеч — по шее к бритому затылку, соединяясь в единую систему с главным центром. Четыре месяца назад на это потребовалось несколько походов к татуировщику, который умел обращаться с ножом. 

Капля пота бежит вдоль позвоночника, пересчитывая каждый выступ. Эрик чувствует ее — каждую каплю, каждый изгиб шрамов. 

Есть водоразделы, которые меняют людей, а каждая система стоит на трупах тех, кто в нее верит.

Эрик должен помнить, что его жертва уже отдана, все долги оплачены и теперь он абсолютно свободен. Теперь он может писать шрамами свою историю сам.


End file.
